


Опасайся демонов

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Гэри не иначе как беременный.





	Опасайся демонов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dangers of Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483506) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Я беременный!  
  
— Нет, Газ, ты не беременный, ты похмельный, — Константин нахмурился, — и, похоже, ещё и круто обдолбан.  
  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? — огрызнулся Газ, прежде чем снова повернуться к своему фарфоровому другу и в очередной раз проблеваться.  
  
— Ну-у, для начала, приятель, ты парень. Ужасно, что приходится разбивать твою картину мира, но биология так не работает. — Джон прислонился к косяку и прикурил следующую. — И ты постоянно обдолбанный и похмельный. Или злишься и набрасываешься. Даже начинаю к этому привыкать.  
  
— А я говорил, что тройничок с демоном — плохая идея.  
  
Константин ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не-а, ночью не говорил.


End file.
